1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to draincocks. More particularly, the subject invention relates to a draincock integrated with a fluid vessel, such as a motor vehicle radiator.
2. Background Art
Liquid vessels such as motor vehicle radiators, and the like, typically have a draincock that threads into a drain hole. Such an embodiment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,503,132 to Prator, issued Jul. 29, 1924, wherein a valve is threadably secured to a fluid system. The valve is opened and closed by the movement of a lever through a cam surface. This assembly is undesirable because threadingly securing a valve to a system requires very precise equipment to monitor the orientation of the valve and the torque applied to the valve as it is secured into the system. In addition, the method of threadably securing the valve to the system increases the time needed to manufacture the part, i.e., the cycle time of manufacturing increases, which decreases productivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,618 to Farkas, issued Jul. 14, 1987, discloses a draincock assembly which eliminates threadingly securing the draincock assembly to the fluid vessel. This draincock, however, is operated with axial motion as opposed to rotary motion which requires increased operator skill and is prone to improper operation.